Cuando todo termine
by Coraline T
Summary: Esa noche, en medio de besos robados y lágrimas que se negaban a ser demarradas, hicieron una promesa. Y Hikari tuvo la certeza que, de alguna forma u otra, Yamato la cumpliría. - Reto/regalo para jacque-kari


**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo hiper mega archi super atrasado de cumpleaños para jacque - kari. Espero te guste!**

* * *

 _Cuando todo termine_

* * *

 _Estimados:_

 _Por medio de la presente, se comunica que todos los hombres de entre 18 y 60 años que se encuentren aptos para trasladarse por si mismos, deberán presentarse el día 5 en el Ayuntamiento a partir de las 7:00 AM._

 _De no hacerlo sin un motivo que justifique su ausencia se los considerara desertores._

…

Hikari supo el momento exacto en que su hermano había tomado la decisión.

Lo supo a pesar de su negativa a hablar, a pesar de saber que Taichi escuchaba las súplicas de su madre y las sentía en el alma como cuchillos incrustándose. Lo supo a pesar de ver como su hermano arrugaba la carta en la que los obligaban a enrolarse en el ejército y la dejaba tirada a un lado, como si ni siquiera le importase el contenido de esta.

Supo que desdeñaría la opción que su madre le estaba ofreciendo tan desesperadamente: hacer uso de las menciones que había recibido su padre por sus años de servicio para evitar ir a aquella nueva guerra.

Sabía como funcionaba la mente de Taichi. Era una deshonra a la memoria de su padre hacer caso omiso de aquel llamado. Y, aunque tenía perfectamente claro que a Taichi no podían importarle menos las opiniones de sus vecinos, sabía que todos opinarían al respecto.

En el fondo, Hikari estaba segura de que su madre lo entendería. Taichi iría a enlistarse pensando en todos aquellos que no tenían una chance de negarse, todos aquellos cuya vida quedaría truncada, probablemente para siempre, por una guerra en la que no serían más que simples peones. Iría pensando en sus amigos, en sus antiguos compañeros del colegio, en todos los que no tenían una posibilidad.

A ella tampoco le costó demasiado tomar una decisión.

Su madre probablemente la odiaría, pero en el fondo en algún momento comprendería que, así como Taichi la cuidaba a sol y sombra cuando solía enfermar de pequeña, ella no podía dejarlo solo a él. Que no bastaría con ir a despedirlo a una estación de tren y entregarle el silbato que usaba cuando era niña.

Le debía muchas cosas a su hermano, a veces pensaba que la vida misma.

Así que, cuando despertó la mañana del 5, no dudó en hacer todo lo posible por escabullirse de la casa mientras su hermano salía rumbo al Ayuntamiento.

Lo siguió y esperó pacientemente dando vueltas alrededor de la plaza mientras observaba como la larga fila avanzaba. Los rostros jóvenes duplicaban en cantidad los de personas con ya algunas arrugas en los ojos, pero todos avanzaban con el mismo paso cansino de quien sabe que no tiene alternativa. Enojo, tristeza, ansiedad, miedo. Hikari vio todo tipo de emociones en las personas que se enfilaban una tras otra.

Aguardó pacientemente todo el día, dando vueltas ocasionales para cerciorarse de que siguiera habiendo gente. Para la tarde, la fila había empezado a disminuir. Los hombres salían del ayuntamiento con una libreta verde firmemente sujeta entre sus manos. Era su sentencia.

A las mujeres les tocaría al día siguiente, aunque no era obligatorio. Ella no había querido esperar. Su madre y su hermano probablemente no querrían dejarla salir de casa en todo el día, por las dudas.

Así que cuando vio que no quedaban más de quince personas en la fila se puso al fondo, y aguardó pacientemente hasta que llegó su turno.

El edificio era lúgubre, incluso cuando no estaba dictando una sentencia de muerte sobre ellos. Un leve murmullo la rodeó mientras se dirigía al escritorio más cercano.

No le costó demasiado convencer al señor que tipeaba en una máquina de escribir de que la dejara enlistarse. Faltaban manos en todos sentidos, no sólo soldados, pero el gobierno no estaba dispuesto a asumir el costo social de obligar también a las mujeres a dejar sus casas y tomar partido en la contienda.

Cuando salió, con una pequeña libreta verde escondida entre sus ropas, ya caía el sol. Su madre y Taichi sin duda estarían preocupados.

 _Enfermera,_ rezaba la libreta como su ocupación. Y ella ciertamente no tenía idea de nada respecto al tema.

Aprendería, se dijo mientras caminaba con pasos rápidos a su casa.

Claro que lo haría, aunque fuera por la fuerza.

…

Apenas unos meses después, Hikari había visto tantas heridas de diferentes tipos, había sostenido tantas manos en su lecho de muerte y había tapado con sábanas blancas tantos cadáveres que no podía recordar un tiempo anterior.

La vida en el campamento era dura, y los turnos para dormir demasiado cortos. La comida escaseaba cuando los camiones con provisiones no llegaban y a veces debían improvisar con las cosas que tenían porque los suministros médicos se agotaban demasiado rápido.

Mientras tanto las radios decían que iban ganando. Ella no estaba demasiado segura de que el constante ir y venir de heridos que llegaban al campamento a diario pudiera considerarse una victoria.

Día tras día, minuto a minuto, lo pasaba deseando que Taichi no entrara por esa puerta.

Y, aunque se sentía un poco cruel y egoísta, cada vez que observaba el rostro de un herido nuevo y no se trataba de su hermano, sentía alivio. Entonces las manos dejaban de temblarle y podía ponerse a trabajar.

Así fue, hasta que él llegó.

…

Hikari no recordaba haber visto en nadie tal mirada de determinación, excepto Taichi.

Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando dos soldados entraron al campamento llevando en una camilla improvisada a un tercero, que se negaba a cerrar los ojos a pesar de tener un río de sangre en la pierna derecha.

En el campamento de enfermería tenían una regla básica, lo primero que les enseñaban a las chicas que ingresaban y que nunca habían visto un herido de cerca: no mirarlos siquiera, porque hacerlo las llevaría a pensar en ellos como personas que se estaban muriendo.

Hikari la incumplía todo el tiempo, pues en cada soldado herido que ingresaba buscaba desesperadamente a su hermano. A diario veía decenas de rostros con todo tipo de expresiones. Rostros cubiertos de barro, hollín y lágrimas.

En todos veía lo mismo: miedo.

Por eso, mientras miraba aquellos ojos azules mirarla de esa forma mientras limpiaba la herida, por primera vez tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a dejar de temblar.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por aquel soldado.

…

Durante los días siguientes, Hikari recordaría a aquel soldado simplemente porque era el único que se negaba a cerrar los ojos cuando ella realizaba las curaciones pertinentes. Él, a diferencia del resto, la observaba fijamente mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro, y lo único que delataba el dolor que sentía era su mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Muchas enfermeras se quejaban por esto, porque él las intimidaba.

Era joven, probablemente apenas unos años mayor que ella. Cada vez que Hikari lo ayudaba a sentarse en la camilla para poder trabajar más cómoda notaba como el cabello rubio iba en todas direcciones, apenas un poco aplastado en donde hacía contacto con la almohada.

Yamato, descubrió que se llamaba después de un par de días de atenderlo.

Y, aunque Hikari vivía pendiente de que su hermano no apareciese por allí, pronto se descubrió a si misma vigilando con más frecuencia al joven soldado, buscando excusas para pasar por la zona en la que estaba.

Se sentía tonta. Se sentía como una polilla siendo atraída hacia la luz.

Lo peor, no se sentía asustada en lo absoluto.

…

─ Hikari ─ se animó a decirle su nombre una tarde lluviosa, mientras intentaba que las manos no le temblasen al cambiar los vendajes de su herida.

Quizás debía sentirse algo cohibida, pero después de conversaciones banales todos los días se sintió con el derecho de que él supiese su nombre.

Yamato esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

─ Te queda bien ─ le respondió, haciendo que Hikari esbozara una sonrisa tan dulce que sin dudas le decía que no se estaba equivocando.

Ella irradiaba luz en un lugar donde todo era oscuridad.

…

Ya casi terminaba su última ronda. En realidad, ya tendría que estar descansando, pero quizás se había pasado más tiempo del necesario en el pabellón donde cierto soldado todavía se recuperaba.

Estaba segura de que de todas formas nadie lo notaba. Nadie se fijaba mucho y por supuesto que nadie pondría pegas si una enfermera trabajaba más tiempo del debido.

─ ¿Otra vez dando vueltas por el pabellón dos, enfermera Yagami? Creí que ya había visitado a los pacientes de esa zona…

La voz de Daisuke la sobresaltó, pero de todas formas compuso una sonrisa.

─ Estás hecho todo un observador Daisuke, parece que te sientes mejor ¿no?

Daisuke Motomiya era el terror de prácticamente todas las enfermeras. Demasiado inquieto, a veces malhumorado, dueño de un temperamento que lo hacía querer estar en movimiento todo el tiempo. A Hikari le divertía muchísimo cada vez que alguna enfermera lo pescaba tratando de levantarse cuando no debía.

Y al parecer más observador de lo que creía.

─ ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado pasar más tiempo del recomendable con alguien que probablemente no deberías?

Daisuke se lo pensó unos segundos, y Hikari supo que, no importara lo que le dijera, la respuesta era afirmativa.

─ ¿Es por la guerra o por la diferencia de edad? ─ Preguntó evadiendo la respuesta.

A esas alturas resultaba evidente de quien hablaban, y Hikari no pudo dejar de preguntarse si era tan obvia.

─ Ambas supongo ─ respondió dubitativa.

Daisuke se encogió de hombros.

─ La diferencia es lo de menos. Y en cuanto a esto ─ giró su mano abarcando la sala ─ pronto terminará. Y, sea como sea que lo haga, ¿no preferirías arriesgarte antes que pasar lamentándote por no haberlo hecho?

Por un momento Hikari no supo si le estaba hablando a ella o a si mismo. Sí supo que Daisuke Motomiya, el terror de las enfermeras, era mucho más maduro de lo que todos creían.

…

─ ¿Qué es lo primero que harías si regresaras a casa?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero supo que era en serio cuando vio a Yamato mirarla fijamente, aguardando una respuesta.

Pensó en su familia. En su madre, en su hermano. Días atrás le había hablado a Yamato sobre él, y él a cambio le había hablado de Takeru, su hermano pequeño (tenía su misma edad) que se había salvado por encontrarse en Francia con sus abuelos.

Pensó en el enorme parque que había frente al ayuntamiento, el lugar donde todo comenzó, y una idea fue formándose en su mente.

─ Supongo que lo obvio ─ comenzó ─, pasaría tiempo con mi mamá y mi hermano, ¡incluso con Miko! Pero luego me gustaría ir al parque, acostarme sobre la hierba y pasar la tarde allí, sin ninguna preocupación más que estar despierta para poder contemplar el atardecer.

Yamato la observó concentrado en cada una de sus palabras.

─ ¿Tú qué harías?

Él no tuvo que pensarse demasiado la respuesta.

─ Además de lo obvio ─ dijo refiriéndose a su familia que, aunque más desmembrada que la de Hikari, eran igual de importantes para él ─. Tocaría la armónica.

Hikari sonrío ante la imagen. Yamato pareció respirar hondo antes de continuar.

─ Tocaría la armónica mientras observo a la chica que me gusta tendida sobre el césped, dormitando mientras espera que llegue el amanecer.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien fue el primero, pero cuando sus manos se encontraron y ambos se inclinaron hasta lograr que sus labios se rozaran, supieron que no había vuelta atrás.

…

Se había prometido a sí misma no llorar.

Yamato lo entendía, así que la dejó hacer en silencio. Uno a uno Hikari retiró los últimos vendajes y comprobó que la herida apenas sería una cicatriz en poco tiempo.

No podía retenerlo más allí. Él tenía que regresar al frente.

Cuando terminó, luego de hacer una última ronda y apagar las luces, regresó y se tumbó a su lado. No había demasiado lugar, y sin duda su cuerpo mañana resentiría la falta de espacio al dormir, pero lo necesitaba.

Apoyó la cabeza hasta sentir su incipiente barba raspando su frente y se negó a derramar una sola lágrima. No era una despedida, se dijo. Yamato, por su parte, sujetó con firmeza su mano mientras escuchaba su respiración acompasada.

Cuando creía que ella se estaba durmiendo se atrevió a hablar.

─ Cuando todo termine...

Hikari asintió. No hacía falta que él dijera mucho más. La promesa allí estaba, fuera cual fuera el final de ellos.

Por esa noche, mientras se incorporaba para alcanzar sus labios, quiso imaginar que sería uno feliz.

...

Tenía miedo, más del que había pensado que iba a tener y más del que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Si tenía que ser sincera, una parte de ella estaba aterrada.

Yamato le sonrió de lado mientras sostenía su mano con firmeza.

─ ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Hikari, a pesar de los nervios contenidos que tenía respecto a aquella cena, no pudo evitar sonreír.

─ Tú no conoces a Taichi…

* * *

 **Jacque! Llego tarde pero llego (? Te dije que me iba a tardar pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribirte algo y, aunque haya llegado dos meses después de tu cumple (D: lo sé, soy desastrosa) espero que te guste. Sobre todo porque es la primera vez que escribo Yamakari y, porque aunque sigo prefiriendo el Takari, siento que ellos dos tienen lo suyo *-***

 **Y bueno, mil años después pude cumplir este reto que me habías dejado, así que aproveché para recordar un poquito a mi Daisuke en la guerra (Aparte como es de las primeras cosas que escribo después de meses de bloqueo, necesitaba algo con lo que me sintiera cómoda, aka drama y matar personajes). Siendo sincera, el fic iba a terminar una escena antes, pero no pude evitar imaginar a Taichi cuando le presentaran a Yamato y me dio demasiada risa.**

 **Bueno, espero que te guste. Aunque últimamente ando medio perdida valoro mucho haberte podido conocer gracias a este mundito del fanfiction :)**

 **Si alguien más lee, espero que le guste y no sienta que asesiné personajes.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
